Current microwave ovens can a rotary plate in the cooking chamber to make the cooking of the food product homogeneous.
In order to further improve the cooking of the food product some ovens are also equipped with electrical resistances which operate in combination with the microwaves. Currently, therefore, microwaves are capable of effectively cooking almost all food products commonly in use in a totally equivalent way to traditional cooking in an electric or gas oven.
However, none of the current microwave ovens is capable of cooking food products which are normally cooked in liquids, such as pasta, polenta, etc., or heating chocolate, or any type of deep-fat frying.
In other words these microwaves, even the most sophisticated and expensive, are not able to cook food products which normally are cooked with a pan placed upon a hob on a traditional gas stove.
In the case of rice, in some countries so-called “rice-cookers” are known and are used to cook rice and to keep it hot for it then to be seasoned or served as an accompaniment for other food.